Healing
Healing is what Healers do in Innworld. However, as a first aid measure, people mostly use Healing Potions. Seeking out Healers, Doctors or other practitioners of medicine, probably including specialized Witches, is often only a measure of last resort. This article is intended to be an overview of common InnWorld Medicine. How Healing Potions work Healing (especially via a Healing Potion) is basically achieved with acceleration of the natural healing abilities of the human body. With that in mind, most healing potions are specifically made as cures for injuries. While they can and should be applied orally and externally on the wound, there are several reasons why they are no panacea: * Potions can't regenerate missing limbsChapter 1.00 D or heal frostbites well.Chapter 2.08 * Potions don't heal viral or bacterial infections. In fact, they accelerate both the bodies immune reaction, and the strengthen the attacker, which can push a feverish body over the edge, and lead to quick death. It has been noted that liberal use of healing potions during the outbreak of an epidemic will stop that epidemic, because infected people die to quickly to spread the illness. This also applies to festered wounds: applying more healing potion when such a wound refuses to close, makes the situation worse and not better.Chapter 6.33 E * Potions become ineffective with the passing of time, similar to Earthworlder medicines that often have a best-before-date. Also, a sealed healing potion should be used up quickly after being opened. It can be used several times by applying it sparingly, but it will go bad after some time.Please find the exact chapter? * Potions can't be applied endlessly, since they use up the bodies' energy/mana supplies. After too many potions, the healing effects become weaker and the regeneration of the body just stops.Chapter 1.41 * Potions can heal the flesh and injuries, but not bones, especially not splintered ones. They work best when the injury is brought into order before applying the potion: That way, less potion is wasted in fixing the body. A severely fractured bone however will slice open the healed-up tissue again.Chapter 1.05 R, Chapter 1.06 R * Potions will heal the body into a state it has been before. This is the reason why Grimalkin forbids his followers to heal little injuries, sore muscles and the like after his rigorous training sessions: The Healing Potion will nullify any effect that the training had on the muscles.Chapter 6.31 Healing and Magic There are magical spells that can treat the symptoms of an illness, like a sore throat from having a cold. However, only a (high-tiered, high-level) Restoration spell can cure the cold. This hasn't been so difficult in millenias past, but apparently the viruses became resistant to lower-level magic.Chapter 1.39 A Restoration spell is, of course, one of the most potent uses of healing magic, being a 6th tier spell. It can also restore a broken leg with shattered bones, for example. Priests and Clerical Healers who can cast healing magic, have gone extinct together with the gods. The Antinium Pawn is a recent exception to that rule, and with his leveling as an Acolyte, he gained healing abilities to help his fellow Antinium. References Category:Terminology Category:Magic